<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Homework Help by OutForAWalkBitkah3568</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173308">Homework Help</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutForAWalkBitkah3568/pseuds/OutForAWalkBitkah3568'>OutForAWalkBitkah3568</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October 2020 Prompts [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother-Sister Relationships, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutForAWalkBitkah3568/pseuds/OutForAWalkBitkah3568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes homework becomes a family discussion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amanda LaRusso &amp; Anthony LaRusso, Amanda LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Anthony LaRusso &amp; Samantha LaRusso, Johnny Lawrence &amp; Anthony LaRusso, Samantha LaRusso &amp; Johnny Lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October 2020 Prompts [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tales of Cobra Kai RP</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Homework Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mom…” Anthony sighed as he walked into the kitchen.</p><p>“Yes, Sweetie?”</p><p>“Do you think Mr. Jimmy will let me borrow one of Misty’s kittens?”</p><p>“What?” Amanda chuckled, clearly caught off guard, “why would you need to borrow a little kitty?”</p><p>“Because I need to write a story about a familiar for school.”</p><p>“Okay…and…” Amanda waited for some kind of connection between the two, “how is Misty’s kitten going to help?”</p><p>“I <i>don’t write <b>stories!</b></i>” Anthony looked at his mom like she just grew a third eye. “I’m not a <b>nerd!</b>” </p><p>Amanda held back a smile. Sometimes she forgot how much he had in common with a certain someone–as much as they would both deny it.</p><p>“I’m just going to take her into class and pretend she’s <i>my</i> familiar.”</p><p>“Well…I’m sorry, honey, but I just don’t think a show and tell is going to cut it this time.”</p><p>“But, Mooom-mah!” Even though Anthony’s smashed face muffled his whine against the kitchen table, it still amplified it into one loud klaxon horn.</p><p>“Come on, it’s just like pretend…if there was anyone you were going to pretend was a witch, who would it be?”</p><p><b>“Sam.”</b> Anthony answered without missing a beat.</p><p><b><i>“Hey!”</i></b> Samantha stopped dead in her tracks, holding the fridge door open. “What did I ever do to you?”</p><p>“This year, or just this week?” Anthony grinned.</p><p>“Alright, alright…back to school work. What do familiars do?”</p><p>“Whatever their witches tell them to do.”</p><p>“Okay, now in your story…what would Sam have Misty’s kitten do? Was there something weird or silly that she did while she stayed with us last month?”</p><p>“Well…” Anthony thought about it for a moment, then his head lowered and his voice was barely above a whisper, “Misty left a hairball on my pillow when I woke up once.”</p><p>“Oh, I forgot about that!” Sam giggled, “that <b>was</b> funny, you practically screamed like a girl.”</p><p>“MOM! SEE, SHE DID DO IT! SAM’S A WITCH!”</p><p>“Calm down, calm down. Anthony, your sister’s not really a witch, it’s just for a story. Pretend, remember?”</p><p>He looked at the noise coming from the doorway behind Amanda, “Mom, guys can be witches, too, right?”</p><p>“I think they call them something different, but yes, I think–wait, why?”</p><p>“Then it was definitely him!” Anthony pointed at Johnny as he walked in.</p><p>“What?” Johnny looked around the kitchen, at nobody in particular, “okay, what did I do this time, huh?”</p><p>“You’re an evil warlock that magically had that cute little fur ball, cough up a hairball on Anthony’s pillow." Sam smirked. "Though don’t get too riled up, not a minute ago, he said it was my fault. ‘Cause apparently, I’m a witch.”</p><p>“Yeah, well,”  Johnny smiled, “the jury’s still out on that one.”</p><p>“Ha-ha, very funny!”</p><p>“Well, I don’t know what to say, except that it wasn’t me.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, prove it!” </p><p>“If I <b><i>had</i></b> done it, it would have been the biggest, soggiest hairball AND it would have just magically reappeared somewhere else every time you cleaned it up.” Johnny bent down to be closer to Anthony’s eye level, an evil smirk right in place, “You would never know where or when it would pop up next.”</p><p>Anthony scrunched his face and rolled his eyes, “whatever! I still say you used your evil magic on Mom, why else would she like you?”</p><p>“Oh, Anthony…” Amanda’s face fell.</p><p>“Yeah, well…” Johnny stood up straight, dropped the teasing and got serious for a moment, “you are right about one thing. I used to use my magic for bad, evil things, but now I only use my powers for good. The thing you got wrong though…it was <b><i>your mom</i></b> that worked <b>her</b> magic on <b>me,</b>” Johnny smiled and leaned down to finally kiss Amanda hello. “Hey.”</p><p>“Hey,” she smiled back.</p><p>He noticed that she was still busy working on her computer. “It’s been a long day, how’s pizza for dinner sound?”</p><p>Amanda looked down at all the stuff she still had to do, and just sighed, “Sounds <b><i>great!</i></b>” </p><p>He took out his phone, “if I’m lucky, maybe they’ll put hair balls on Anthony’s pizza.”</p><p>“Whatever, I’ll be in my room,” he glared daggers, he was a boy on a mission, “I don’t need help anymore, Mom, I think I can handle it now.”</p><p>“He’s just teasing, Anthony…” Amanda tried, as her son left the room. But it was just the two of them left in the kitchen now. “Really, Johnny?” She sighed, “that was using your powers for good?”</p><p>“What?” He didn’t even look up from his phone, he just kept tapping away. “The kid can’t go around making wild accusations like that. Besides, we all know that cat didn’t need any nudging to leave him a nice, little wake up call. Cats are evil all on their own.”</p><p>“Sure, Babe, whatever you say.” Amanda smirked, certainly knowing better. “Just remember that Sam has picture proof, of just how big of a softy we both know you can be.”</p><p>Johnny stopped everything and pursed his lips, laying her with a solid ‘oh, you’re gonna pay for that later’ look, “no comment,” and tried his phone again. “Hey, Evil Witch!” he hollered.</p><p>“Yeah?” Samantha yelled from the T.V. room and  walked back into the kitchen moments later, “What’s up, Evil Warlock?”</p><p>“Show me how to use that pizza-app-thing again…just don’t wiggle your nose, we don’t know what could happen.”</p><p>“Whaaat?” Samantha scrunched her face.</p><p>Amanda stifled a laugh from behind her computer and kept quietly working. Something that didn’t go amiss by Johnny as he smiled.</p><p>“Oh-kay, but I’m gonna order extra everything…”</p><p>“Yeah, I figured.” Johnny sighed as he followed Sam into the other room.</p><p>“Now, for the fifth time…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>